sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Characters
Original Characters '(OCs) are characters created by the members of Satanic Crusaders Productions and other fans of pop culture in order to make their tributes to fandoms their own twists. This page will list all of the OCs owned by Vengie D. and Mina A. and what series they are featured in. Mina A's OCs The 100 *'Rayleigh Griffin - Daughter of Jake and Abigail Griffin and older twin sister of Clarke and a love interest for Bellamy Blake. *#The Princess Commander, Embracing Darkness, Reckoning Once Upon a Time *'Alice King / Alice' - Based on Alice in Wonderland is the love interest of Jefferson/Mad Hatter. *#Dark Paradise Marvel Cinematic Universe * Katerina Stark/Gypsy '- The daughter of Tony Stark/Iron Man and a genius herself. After the incident in New Mexico, Katerina decided to build her own suit and take up the mantle Gypsy. She's the love interest of Thor. *# Avengers Girls: Gypsy and Shadow * '''Kayla Atkins/Shadow '- A teenager girl who was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D at a young age due to her Umbrakinetic abilities. She was trained by Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanov/Black Widow and becomes the best friend of Katerina Stark. She's the love interest of Steve Rogers/Captain America. *# Avengers Girls: Gypsy and Shadow DC Extended Universe * '''Alexa Kent/Angel/Dark Angel: '''The biological cousin/adoptive sister of Clark Kent/Superman, and posses the same Kryptonian abilities. In Justice League, she's the love interest of Bruce Wayne/Batman. She goes by "Angel" as her superhero alias until the death of Clark, then goes by Dark Angel. Teen Wolf * '''Calla Argent: Daughter of Gabriel Argent, a huntress by birth. The love interest of Derek Hale. Marvel's The Gifted Power Rangers Vengie D's OCs Crossover OCs These are characters that are created specifically for crossover fics. War of the Heart (Vampire Diaries/PJO) * Lucy Elaine Saltzman-A demigod daughter of Ares; the Greek god of war. She's the biological niece of Alaric Saltzman, who later adopted her as his daughter. She's the love interest of Jeremy Gilbert. * Spencer Saltzman- The biological daughter of Alaric and Lucy's older (adopted) sister. She's a powerful witch and lover interest of Damon Salvatore. * Nichole Donovan-A demigod daughter of Aphrodite and the youngest sister of Vicki and Matt Donovan. Her love interest is TBA/TBD. * Cassandra "Cassie" Fell-A demigod daughter of Apollo and a member of one of the Mystic Falls Founding Families. She's the love interest of Tyler Lockwood. * Alana Saltzman- Alaric's younger sister and Lucy's biological mother, who was thought to be dead only to be discovered as a vampire. She's now the English teacher at Mystic Falls High School. * Margaret Benson/Bennett-Lucy's first childhood best friend who was thought to have been killed by vampires when her and Lucy were nine, only later to be discovered alive. Margaret was adopted and is the long lost sister of Bonnie Bennett, which makes her a powerful witch. Her love interest is TBA/TBD. The Halliwell Diaries series (The Vampire Diaries/Charmed) * Ashley Mitchell-The granddaughter of Paige Matthews and oldest of the new Power of Three. She inherits Paige's powers and is the love interest of Matt Donovan. * Mackenzie "Kenzi" Halliwell-The granddaughter of Piper Halliwell and the middle of the new Power of Three. She inherits Piper's powers and is the love interest of Jeremy Gilbert. * Belinda Halliwell-The granddaughter of Phoebe Halliwell and the youngest of the new Power of Three. She inherits Phoebe's powers and is the love interest of Tyler Lockwood. Transformers/PJO Fast and Furious/PJO Twilight Saga/PJO Category:Characters created by Mina A. Category:Characters created by Vengie D. Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters